Blood Ties
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: Katherine Singer (OC), Was an orphaned baby on the side of the road when Bobby Singer found her. Taking her in he raised her as his own. She was raised to know about hunting, not to hunt. What happens when truth is out, Feelings cloud judgement and love comes out to play?
1. Prologue

December 1986 - 10 miles out of Echo Utah.

Bobby Singer had the radio in his old truck blaring as he made his way down the old Echo Canyon Rd. There wasn't a car inside, the sun had set hour's ago. Bobby was on his way home from a hunting trip down in Draper Utah. Snow covered the ground, Bobby took his time on the icey road.

As the truck started to jerk and sputter Bobby smacke the steering wheel cursing to himself. He pulled the truck onto the side of the road. Turning the engine off he opened the door taking his flashlight out of the glove department as he stepped out.

Bobby walked around the truck popping the hood open he began searching for the problem. He was a mechanic by trade so it hadn't worried him to much that the truck had been acting up. Locating the issue, Bobby went around to the back of the truck reaching for his tool box.

A faint cry came from the darkness surrounding him. Bobby attention was pulled away from his truck, no curious to the sound. Shining his light towards the sound the snow lit up reflecting the light of his torch. Bobby moved closer to the side of the road, the crying became louder as he did.

Stepping into the snow bank, he searched cautiously to see what was the owner of the noise His eyes searching they stopped on snow that had be tainted red with blood. Bobby rushed his way through the calf deep snow. As Bobby saw what had created the noise he froze.

There in laying in the snow, wrapped in a tattered hospital blanket. splotch of blood covering her and the blanket was a baby girl no more than a few months old alone in the snow. Her tiny little toes stuck out of the end of the blanket brushing against the cold snow. Her little arms reached out for him as she cried

. Bobby started for a minute not sure what to do, but as his aged eyes connected with her blue innocent ones. He knew he couldn't leave her all alone, kneeling down onto one knee. He scooped the cold fragile little body into his arms cradling her to him. Bobby made his way back to the truck, gently trying to hush the child. Reaching the truck he slid his jacket off wrapping it around the child.

Carefully he placed her in the truck closing the door, as he picked up his tool kit. Bobby hurried to fix his truck, closing the hood he made his way back to the drivers door. Dropping his tool kit into the back of his truck he climbed into the truck next to little girl. He started the truck turning the heat on, carefully he picked her back up holding her to him gently. He could feel her ice cold skin touch his. When the child had warmed and stopped crying he put her down gently inside a empty duffel bag so she wouldn't squirm around.

Bobby started to drive again making his way to the main highway, the girl started to squirm again. He took one hand off the wheel using it to try and calm her. The baby's small hands gripped onto his index finger, Bobby looked over at the little girl she was watching him. He put his eyes back on the road and continued to drive.

The truck came to a stop in the parking lot of Evanston Wyoming hospital. The engine still running Bobby looked at the hospital, knowing it was the best chance for the child to have a good life. He looked down at her, she had fallen asleep some time ago, refusing to let go of his fingers. He was scared if he tried to much she'd wake up and cry again. As Bobby looked down onto the innocent childs face. He smiled gently letting out a soft sigh as he watched her.

**_{Authors note: There's a poll on my page for who the Kat ( the baby) will end up with. Choice are Sam, Dean or Lucifer?. Go and vote!}_**


	2. Chapter 1

**November 1996 - Souix Falls**

I tapped my foot nervously, looking into the shadows of the crowed. I couldn't make anyone out, I didn't know if dad was there or not. I almost hoped he wasn't our family didn't do much of the "Chick flick" moments, and this was going to be one. As Kyle Salanger finished his poem everyone clapped and he walked back to his spot next to me. I looked back and Mr. Calwell, he waved me over.

"Next we have Katherine Singer" he introduced me

I walked over the microphone he lowered it down for me. I looked around the crowded biting my lip taking breaths to calm myself down. The spotlights shining on the stage made it hard to see who was in the crowed, the back doors opened shining some light, I saw my dad sitting in his spot next to three opens ones. Soon they were filled by the Winchesters who had just came in. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I became more nervous. I looked over at my teacher. He gave me a nod telling me to go on, I looked back at the stage.

"Unlike my classmates… I didn't really.. write a poem… I'm not very good at them… so I'll just tell you what i'm thankful for." I spoke quietly into the microphone

I glanced back at the teacher he was motioning for me to speak up and talk louder. I took a deep breath trying to calm my self.

" I am thankful for my father, he raised me on his own. He taught me to ride a bike and fix a car, to read before I could walk. He taught me to speak latin that I don't need to be afraid of monsters under my bed. He laughs at my jokes even when we both know they're not funny, he even tucks me in." I stopped there taking another deep breath.

"But my dad's not the only one I'm thankful for, See I don't have a mom or a brother or any other family that's blood. I have something a whole lot better. I have my Uncle John pluse Sam and Dean. Even though my Uncle John has lots of work, he always brings me back a trinket, he tells me stories and keeps me safe. I'm thankful for Sammy he's my best friend he helps me with my homework, we take turns reading stories and he shares his pizza. I can tell him anything and I tell him everything. Dean's his big brother, although sometimes he act more like a drill sergeant.. but that's okay because I know he's just trying to keep us safe. Dean's the one that taught me how to defend myself how to open a can with a rock and build a fort out an old car. They are the people I'm thankful for, they are my family and I love them"

Finishing my speech I didn't wait for the applause I just hurried back to my seat. my face going red I looked down at my feet as the crowd clapped for me. I stayed looking down till the end of the assembly and by them my stomach was growling for food. The audience left followed by the students with the school bags, I pushed the big doors open walking into the front of the school.

I could see, Dad, Uncle John Sam and Dean all waiting for me. My stomach growled at me, I raced down the stairs. as I reached Dad I ducked under his arms, I could feel myself getting looks for them. I went straight for Dean shoving my hand into his jacket pocket, he looked down at me confused. I pulled out the bag of peanut M&M's I knew he'd have some kind of food. He tried to swipe them back I ducked under his arm pouring the bag into my mouth and I ran and hid behind my dad.

" I was saving those brat" Dean informed me

"I'm hongee" I mumbled with my mouthful of food

"I wonder where she got that habit" Dad teased raising a brow at Dean, he shrugged all of us knowing it was him.

"That was a nice speech Kat" Sam said, I felt myself blushing.

"I agree with that Sam, do you know what I think it deserves?" My dad asked looking down at me

"Icecream?" I asked hopefully

"Icecream" my dad reassure

I squealed jumping around in circles screaming " We are getting ice cream" and shaking my hands in the got a laugh out of it as well piled into the truck and the impala.

**-Time Skip May 2004-**

My eyes were glued to the gory scene playing out in front of me on the tv. My blanket wrapped around me completely covering my head I kept my legs pulled to my chest. I'm not sure why I had chosen now of all times to have a nightmare on elm street marathon instead of when my dad was home. He went to go do a quick salt and burn a couple towns over.

I could feel myself shaking from the fear, I heard noises on the back porch. I tensed up my head slowly turning to the back door, I could hear the door handle jiggling. I had locked it as well as the front one just as a safety precaution and a paranoia.

Slowly I got to my feet, the blanket slipping from around me falling back onto the couch. I crept my way over to the wall picking up the shotgun that my father had kept loaded there just in case. I held it to me listening carefully, the door handle started to turn. My heart was racing my head in a panic my hands shook slightly . I heard the door crack open, I whipped around the corner barrel up finger hovering over the trigger.

As the lights flicked on a stunned Dean stood in front of me. It only took him a couple seconds to snap out of it and realize they had scared me. He put his hand over the barrel of the gun carefully taking it from my hands and placing it down on the ground.

"It's just us Kat" He said in a cool voice

I turned to face him, my hands raised up I started to beat on his chest angrily. Dean just laughed at my angered flailing.

"You son of a bitch, haven't you heard of a freaking phone call or knocking" I shrieked at him

Dean just laughed at me more, letting me hit him a few more times. Deciding he had enough, he grabbed my wrist spinning me around. he crossed my arms over my chest holding my hands behind. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip, but it was the one position Dean had found that I couldn't manage to squirm out of.

"So little firecracker where you're dad?" Dean asked from behind

"He's… let me go" I squirmed in his arms.

" Tell me where you're dad is" I could just picture the smirk on Dean's face as I struggled

"Dean let me go now you son of bitch" I complained

"I think I'm good little firecracker" He said cooly,

"Dean" I complained loudly.

"Yes kitty?" He quizzed leaning n ,I groaned

"On a hunting trip now let me go!" I said pulling away from him

Dean let go of my wrists as I tried to jolt myself away, causing me to stumbled forward. Dean grabbed my waist catching me and pulling me straight before I fell on my face. I spun around his hand still on waist, I balled my hand into a first and smacked his chest with the back part of my arm. Dean just smirked letting me go as he chuckled.

"Jackass" I grumbled walking back into the main room.

I took my spot back on the couch wrapping my blanket around myself. I could hear Dean going through the fridge in the kitchen. I pulled the blanket back over my head making a hood as I started to get back into the movie. Moments later Dean flopped next to me one arm along the back of the couch the other with a beer,

"Aren't you a bit young for horror movies?" Dean asked

"18 now Dean" I said flatly

"Oh yeah you're legal"

I just rolled my eyes at his comment nudging him in the side he chuckled at me. I adjusted my self on the couch, resting my legs over the arm. I rested my self against Dean's chest my head on his shoulder as we watched the rest of the movie together.

**- Time skip August 2004-**

I pulled Sam's at least four sizes too big shirt over my head. it went down just above my knees , covering my pajama shorts. I pulled my hair up into a messy top bun before tucking my tooth brush back into my bag. Opening the bathroom door I walked into the main part of Sam's tiny apartment.

It had taken me a months but I finally guilted him into letting me come visit. It had been almost a year since I had actually seen him and the phone just wasn't the same. Sam was walking over to the "Nest" of blankets, pillows and cushions we had set up on the floor for movie night. He had a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and his beer in the other.

Sam and I had decided on horror movies that didn't involve any kind of supernatural beings. So Ghost, Vampires, Werewolfs, possessed anything and Freddy were off limits. We ended up going for the hills have eyes. I skipped over to the couch, Sam looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him he patted the spot next to him, I crouched down sitting beside him. Sam wrapped his free arm over my shoulder I leaned into him gently.

"It feels like i'm wearing a dress" I pointed out to him, Sam chuckled

"Looks like one to squirt" he teased, I elbowed his side playfully he chuckled

"Oh just start the movie would yah collage boy" I taunted him

Sam just rolled his eyes at me pressing play on the remote. I dug my hand into the bowel of popcorn, I was in the midsts of bringing it to my face when Sam redirected my hand to his. I opened my hand lightly letting him eat some of the popcorn before putting the rest into my mouth.

As the movie went on, I was practically sitting on Sam as he had his arm wrapped around my waist. I spent the most part of the movie feeding him popcorn. By the time we were halfway done the second one, I had nuzzled my face into Sam's chest and closed my eyes. Falling asleep listening to the screams of the movies and the sound of his heart.

In the morning I awoke to the smell of bacon, my mouth slightly watered as I sat up. I looked around myself I was no longer on the floor, I was in Sam bed wrapped in a blanket. I assumed he probably carried me into bed after the movie when he went. Pulling the blankets off me I got out of bed my feet touching the cold floor, I saw Sam's slippers by the door, I hurried my way to them slipping my feet into them.

I scuffled my way out of the bedroom the smell of bacon got stronger. I turned my head to see Sam in the kitchen his shirt off just like it was last night. He was hair was still a mess as he danced to the radio cooking breakfast. I made my way over to the island trying not to trip on the overside slippers. Sam had already had a bowl of fruit and a glass of chocolate milk waiting for me.

"Why can't Dean be this awesome when he has sleep overs" I quizzed sitting down picking a strawberry up Sam chuckled.

"I don't think you'd want to eat it even if he did" Sam teased as I bit the strawberry

"True, I don't even think a starving hobo would" I teased back Sam chuckled

"So how was your sleep?" He asked

"Sleepy, how was your?" I said holding in a giggle at my lame joke

"Minus the boney little knees, elbows and cold feet attacking me it as good" He turned to look at me with a smirk

I gave a guilty little I'm sorry look and giggled Sam just chuckled at turned around with the plate of eggs and bacon placing it in front of me as he got his own. I picked up a piece of bacon bringing it to my lips when my phone rang I groaned lightly.

Standing up I walked over to my bag that was hanging by the door. sticking my hand into it I felt around for my phone. Pulling it out I flipped it open pressing the talk button I brought it to my ear.

"Yes Dean?" I asked rather annoyed, he had called me at least 20 times yesterday half of which I ignored.

"Tell Sam to come home" He said firmly

"Not happening" I told him again

"Kathrine!" He snapped at me

"Dean" I snapped back at him, I could hear Sam chuckle

"Tell him to get his ass home" Dean demanded

"I'm sorry the message you have sent could not be repeated goodbye BEEP" I slammed the phone shut shoving it back into my bag.

As I walked back over to the island it started to ring again. Not turning around I flipped it the bird out of frustration,Sam just shook his head chuckling. As I sat down Sam turned the radio up to tune out the phone, We both started to eat out breakfast.

**{Authors note: **_Don't forget to vote guys!, you get to pick the love intrest!. Will it be Sammy? will it be Dean? or maybe just maybe Lucifer!? cast your vote now! [url=] ~thisisthejabbawocke# [/url]** }**_


	3. Chapter 2

**September 2009**

As my English class ended I forced my note book into my tote bag before standing up. Going to school wasn't my cup of tea, but it got me away from everyone. I wasn't on the best for terms with the boys or even my father right now. When I got home it be a quick hello then I'd go straight to my room. I hadn't talked to the boy's in months, we had a rather large falling out before the whole end of the world crap started coming out. Angels had shown up, as did a Demon named Crowley, King of the cross roads. Who just so happens to be my birth father, it made for a rather big scene.

**-Flash back-**

"Kat you need to calm down.." Sam said trying to be calm one.

He was always the mediator, no matter what he was level headed. It was like a super power of his, even when Dean was on the verge of killing someone. Sam was still able to talk him out of it, he could even talk me down off a ledge. This time it was different though I was past the point of calming down. I was seeing red, I whipped around quickly to face him.

"Calm?!" I shrieked at him

"My whole freaking life has been a lie Sam, do yo know what that's like?!, unlike you I don't just have demon blood in me.. I HALF FUCKING DEMON" I snapped at him.

Sam looked away avoiding eye contact just like Dean had been doing the whole time. The only one who looked at me was Castiel, he always looked at me. It didn't seem to trust me, maybe cause I didn't trust him. Dad had been inside while I was snapping, he didn't know what to tell me. Unlike Sam and Dean he was going to wait in till I calmed down to try and talk to me.

**-End of flashback-**

Everything was different after that, I still called Bobby my father but we hadn't got back to normal yet, The boy's and I were still close for the first while still talked. Then the angels hounded them more, Crowley wouldn't leave me alone and everyone was trying to get me to fight on their side. So I snapped… I told them all to shove it that I refused to get involved this was there shit they needed to handle it.

Just like that I stopped hunting, I stopped answering the phones checking the papers for activity. I became a normal girl, well as normal as I could get. I got a job at the diner, I started going to school and up until today I even had a boyfriend.

Thomas Paxton, he was tall dark and handsome. He also ended up being a playing asshole just like Dean said, he dumped me before class which made concentrating hard. Making sure I had everything shoved in my bag I grabbed my water ball before leaving class. I headed across campus making my way to the library

Walking in I waved hello to the head librarian. I made my way across the library to the far end, the books were old the desks uncomfortable but it was peaceful and no one went back there. Not to mention the books didn't have little stick man penis drawings in them. My eyes scanned the spines of the books as I looked for something to write my paper on. A pain filled the back of my head, my vision blurred as my knees gave out and everything went black.

**-Time skip-**

I groaned loudly as I gained consciousness, slowly I sat myself up rubbing my temples in hope to relieve the pain in my head. My eyes adjusted to the dim light that shone through the room window. I couldn't make much out other then the shapes of dressers, what looked to be a couch and other stands. The bed I was placed on was bigger than any then I'd ever seen. It was at least three king sized put together, it was softer than any bed I had ever felt.

I pulled the feather filled covers off me sliding out of the bed. My bare feet hit the cold stone floor , I held my hands out in front of me. Taking a step forward I stumbled slightly as I stepped off the edge. making my way to the wall. Reaching the wall patted them gently feeling around for a switch as I walked my way down it. Stubbing my toe against a stand I let out a quiet yelp leaning onto the wall I hopped around a bit cursing in pain.

I felt my fingers brush over a switch I flicked it up lighting the whole room. I searched the room it was five times the size of mine back home. The floor was made out of marble, in the middle of the room there was a platform the bed had sat on. It had four posts one on each corner that held up a lace canopy, I let my eyes search the room more. It was extravagant, something out of a celebrity's mansion.

On one end there was a sitting area with a arm chair, a couch and matching foot rest, all a brilliant red color with a Victorian look to them. There was a fire place built into the wall and above it a flat screen tv, on the wall behind me was a large set of double doors. and on the wall opposite of the sitting area was another door.

I didn't know where I was or how I had got here but I needed to get out and get out quick. I made my way over to the double set of doors, opening one a man large back was facing me. I looked up at him as he slowly turned around his eyes were pitch black. He glared down at me, eyes wide I stepped back closing the door slowly. I turned around leaning against the door wide eyed.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled to myself

I knew there was no way I was getting out that door alive. I walked over to the bed stepping up onto the ledge I turned around sitting down facing the door. eyes wandering around the room I noticed my shoes and book bag were no where to be seen. So there was no chance of climbing a window, exorcism or calling my dad.

I fell back staring up at the roof, laying there I started to think of who could of done this. Who would bother to kidnap me, who had the power and could control demons that would want me. My mind was set on two people, It was rather Crowley or Lucifer. Sitting back up I decided that I might as well try and see if the men outside the door would tell me.

Walking over to the door I took a deep breath before opening it again. The man turned around again this time fully his arms folded over his chest his eyes were no longer black as he looked down at me. I bit the inside of my lip taking a deep breath.

"Why am I here, and who brought me here" I asked him firmly

He didn't say anything he just stood there looking down at me. I rolled my eyes at him, before repeating myself.

"Who brought me here and why?" once again he didn't answer me, I was straight to get frustrated

"Are you fucking death or just stupid, answer my fucking question" I snapped at him

The other man had turned around when I snapped, neither of them said anything or moved from there spots. They both just watched, I could feel the anger boiling I always had a short temper. Lately it had seemed to be shorter than usual.

"For fuck sakes you're not the royal fucking guard! say something move fucking anything!" I barked

My fist collided with the mans chest he didn't even flinch. Ignoring the pain in my hand I let out an aggravated groan slamming the door. As soon as I turned back to face the room I grabbed my hand jumping up and down trying to take my mind off the pain. I walked over to the bed again stepping onto the ledge I turned around and fell back onto it, I swear it felt like laying on a cloud. If I hadn't been kidnapped I probably would of enjoyed the bed.

I laid there staring at the ceiling for hours, even the sun had started to rise. I was starting to get stir crazy, I was getting hungry and I was losing my mind. I climbed up onto the bed if I was going to have to go crazy, I was going to send them with me. I started to bounce on the bed getting into a rhythm I took a deep breath.

"Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, that is what I'd really like to be 'cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener everyone would be in love with me" I started to sing at the top of my lungs.

After repeating the course a couple more times, I got no reactions. I was going to have to go grade school field trip on them. I jumped off the bed making sure to bang as hard as I could. Going around the room I banged the walls, stomped my feet banged and rattled the doors. All while I started shouting the most annoying song I know.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves "

I sang the verses over and over again, being as obnoxious as I possibly could. I closed my eyes as I banged around screaming at the top of my lungs. I bumped into something hard, something that hadn't been there moments before. I closed my mouth as I opened my eyes.

The first thing my eyes locked on to was the man's bright blue eyes they were first thing I noticed about him. They were so surreal that I felt like I was looking at the ocean waters themselves. Pulling my eyes from his I examined him more, his light brown hair wasn't as dashing. but it didn't take away from how attractive he seemed to be. The facial hair that covered his face wasn't too thick like a lumberjack but just enough to add to the sin to the man I knew at first glace was Lucifer.

"Must you make so much noise?" he hissed breaking from my from my trance

"Must you kidnap me and lock in me in a rather large room" I snapped back annoyed, his eyes narrowed at me

"do you know who you're speaking to little girl?" He asked

"No shit, you're Lucifer, I just don't get why the hell I'm here" I told him,

"Leverage isn't it obvious" He smirked

"Well.. this is awkward.."

"What is?"

"Your pain in the ass brothers and henchman clearly have kept you out of the loop"

"Oh do tell?"

"Like I've told Crowley and the angels, I am fucking Switzerland, I'm not taking part it you're "Daddy notice me" bullshit"

I walked back over to the bed as I spoke to him in a rather harsh tone just as I had the others. Looking back at him he has the same look Castiel and Zachariah did when I told them to shove it.

"You can torture me, keep me prisoner do whatever you like, you won't get anything out of me because I know nothing"

Lucifer watched me intensely as I sat on the bed, arms folded across my chest. I gave him an annoyed looked with my legs crossed, he stepped closer I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" He questioned, his eyes narrowed in a quizzical look

"Nope" I said shrugging

"Why?"

"Because if you brush off all the bullshit and the propaganda. You're just a just another Jackass with Daddy issues. The church's and social media can say what you want. You may be the Devil, the ruler of hell but you were an Archangel first" I told him falling back onto the bed. I could feel his eyes on me as I laid there, after a while I sat back up.

"I must go now, feel free to wander the estate, theres a pool, kitchen library everything you should need"

"Except I can't get out the door" I interrupted

"T  
hey'll move if you tell them I said to" He told me

I nodded in response and he was gone just like that. I shrugged getting on to my feet, I walked over to the door. Opening it the men both turned around looking down at me.

"Lucifer said I was aloud out so move" I said making a splitting motion with my hands.  
I was stunned when they both stepped aside, I grinned feeling a little cocky that demons just listened to me and walked down the hall. A talk with Lucifer had gone different than I ever imagined. Everyone had spoke of how cruel he was to humans. Even though I had back talked him and gave him attitude he didn't threaten me or anything. I was starting to think he really was misunderstood. I mean really he did get banished simply for loving his father and wanting to be loyal only to him. He was banished because he was an outcast, a feeling I knew all to well.

**{Don't forget to review! love to hear feed back on what you all think!}**


End file.
